1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate structure of a display panel and method of making the same, and more particularly, to an array structure of a display panel and the method of making the same that is able to prevent wirings in the wiring region from being damaged during fabricating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A substrate of an array substrate structure of a display panel is typically defined to a display region, a wiring region, and a pad region. Gate lines, data lines, pixel arrays, and thin film transistors (TFTs) are disposed in the display region. Wirings for electrically connecting the gate lines and the data lines to the pad region are disposed in the wiring region. And the pad region provides electrical connection between the gate lines/the data lines and a driving chip or a circuit board. Accordingly, driving signals from the driving chip or the circuit board are provided to the gate lines and the data lines through the wirings.
Conventionally, etching processes for defining conductive layers, semiconductor layers, dielectric layers, and protecting layers are required for fabricating the array substrate structure of the display panel. However, it is found that the pre-layer exposed by the specific material layer being etched is unavoidably damaged. For example, the wirings under the protecting layer are often damaged during etching the protecting layer. Consequently, yield of the array substrate structure of the display panel is adversely impacted and thus cannot be improved.